erathellfandomcom-20200213-history
The Iron Conspiracy
This event is part of the Conspiracy of Thorns campaign. Characters Involved *Felix of House Ord *Krale of Banburn *Quill The Bandit Queen *Aurith Valeer, Captain of the Vigilant Hawk and Council member of the Iron Council. *A Hand of the Vost Miraj: **Silvia - Will **Cauth - Mouth **Lagellan - Eye **Faragos - Arm **Teklis - Arm History After The Assassination of Lord Teran Silverdawn, Felix, Krale and Quill traveled towards Southgard, in an attempt to find the Iron Circler who had hired a Daggermen to kill Lord Teran Silverdawn, and uncover the motive to frame them. On their way, they were ambushed by Daggermen masquerading as a merchant caravan. The characters uncovered that the faux merchants were hired by an Aurith Valeer, to prevent them from reaching Southgard by any means. Using their underworld contacts and resources, the party started an investigation in Southgard, and quickly learned that Aurith Valeer was a minor member of the Iron Council, and captain of the Vigilant Hawk. After a failed attempt at infiltrating the Vigilant Hawk, the party was pitched in a battle against Captain Valeer and some of his best men deep in the hull of the ship. Having defeated Captain Valeer and learned that the Captain was under the impression that the heroes were the assassins, and wanted to frame him for the murder in an attempt to incite war between the Iron Circle and the Crown, the party attempted to flee the ship, but were ambushed by Cauth and a small army of Iron Guards. Felix of House Ord managed to hide on another ship, bound for Deephaven, which took him an entire day to return to Southgard. Krale and Quill were captured by the guard, but managed to escape from prison. During their escape, they noticed Cauth following them, which lead to a bloody streetfight with Lagellan and Teklis. Ultimately, the party managed to kill Lagellan and uncover the involvement of the Vost Miraj. Wounded and poisoned from the fight with Lagellan and Teklis, the party was pressed for time in locating the Vost Miraj and obtain the antidote, as well as ending the Arkhosian assassins. After locating the Arkhosian Merchant House, which served as cover for the Hand, the party managed to kill Faragos and Cauth, but it was too late to save Felix. Silvia and Teklis managed to escape, while Felix -poisoned, wounded and dying - managed to escape into the streets where he collapsed and died before the others could give him the antidote. Searching the merchant house, Krale and Quill discovered a letter from a person in Trademeet, which seemed to imply that the Vost Miraj were hired to incite a war between the Iron Circle and the Crown for some larger purpose. But - through the clever manipulation of Cauth and the Vost Miraj - with the party being accused of serving as crown agents in an attempt to assassinate Lord Teran Silverdawn and frame Captain Valeer, as well as murdering Valeer to make it look like retribution for Lord Silverdawn, the Iron Council is now going to war against the Crown. Category:Events